This invention relates generally to seat devices which are transportable and adjustable, as for use by musicians and others; and more particularly concerning a seat device which defines an interior storage area, for example to carry musical equipments or music sheets.
There is a need for devices of the above type, since musicians constantly move between performance locations, and have a need to carry their equipments and music, including seats which they have become accustomed to.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an improved device of the above type, which has many highly advantageous features. Basically, the preferred device includes:
a) upper, lower and intermediate sleeves having telescopic interconnections,
b) a seat on the upper sleeve,
c) transporting structure including wheels carried by the lower sleeve.
d) and adjustable locking elements associated with at least two of the sleeves for locking the two sleeves in selected positions for vertical height adjustment.
The referenced elements are preferably located proximate side walls of at least two sleeves, and are adjustable at the interior of the structure.
It is another object to provide one of the locking elements to define at least one vertical series of slots carried by a side wall of one of the intermediate and lower sleeves. Another of such elements constitutes at least one support carried by the side wall of the other of said intermediate and lower sleeves and located to be selectively received in each of the different slots. The slots may be defined by at least one plate attached to the side wall of one of the intermediate and lower sleeves, with the plate facing to the interior of said sleeve assembly. The support may comprise a threaded member projecting sidewardly through the walls of the intermediate and lower sleeves, and through the plate.
Yet another object is to provide three of such vertical series of slots, and there are at least three of the supports respectively associated with said at least three series of slots. Such slots may advantageously define dwell regions for reception of at least one support, to block twisting displacement of the supports out of the slots without relative vertical movement of the intermediate and lower sleeves.
A further object is to provide at least one trunnion on the lower sleeve, the transporting structure including at least one wheel carrying axle carried by that trunnion. As will be seen, there are typically two trunnions carrying the axle, and a handle projects downwardly between the trunnions for connection to the axle, and also projecting upwardly at a side of assembly. At least one strap is typically carried by the assembly to wrap the adjacent handle and the assembly, for retaining the handle to the assembly.
A further object is to provide multiple sleeve retention straps spaced about the assembly and acting to hold the sleeves against relative vertical separation in a selected position of vertical height adjustment. The internal supports are then enabled to be held in selected dwell regions by the external retention straps acting on the sleeve assembly.
An additional object is to provide a transporting structure that includes an upright handle having operative connection to the lower sleeve, at a lower elevation, and also releasably connected to at least one of the sleeves at an upper elevation.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: